


[podfic] Droid Wars

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, BB-8 is Poe's little knight, Gen, K-2SO is jealous, POV BB-8, Podfic, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: All droids love Poe Dameron. All droids except for K-2SO.Never fear, Poe, BB-8 will defend your honor!
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Droid Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Droid Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299213) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, K-2SO is jealous, Prank Wars, Attempt at Humor, BB-8 is Poe's little knight, POV BB-8

 **SFX:** [BB-8 noises](https://github.com/unofficial-bb8/sounds%20) and [R2-D2 noises](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/starwarsfx)

 **Length:** 00:12:49  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Droid%20Wars_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0523.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
